I'll love you for forever and a day SEQUEL TO INVISIBLE
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: This is the sequel to Invisible. Please read Invisible before you read this story. Rated T just in case. This story is about the Slayer's Prophecy and how they slowly learn about the truth of their destiny. Different couples, most of them are undecided yet but this is a NALU fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Well, since school is about to start, I'll just write the first chapter of the sequel to Invisible. :) Please check out the poll on my profile and read some of my other stories. I'm a bit anxious about school. R&R guys! Flames accepted as well. Oh and if you haven't read the prequel, please read it. If you just read the second story, you won't understand most of it, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**Date Updated: 21/1/2013.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

That statement echoed through the guild halls. The early silence evolved into a deadly and awkward silence as they eyed Lisanna, Igneel and Lucy. The impact of that comment was undeniably a shocker.

The silence was as thick as a brick. Comrades sweatdropped with confusion as they shared one thought. How to break the silence?

Slowly, Romeo stood up diverting the stares towards himself. His chair fell to the ground with a loud thump breaking everyone from their thoughts.

His purple bangs covered his face. His hands gripped into fists.

Wendy looked at him with confusion. "Romeo-kun. What are you doing?"

After a few seconds which felt like decades passed, Romeo lifted his head. He scanned the guild. Everyone's eyes was on him including Lisanna, Lucy and Igneel.

Lisanna shook as the thought of the guild rejecting her entered her mind in a blink. She gripped the cold wooden boards, tears slowly staining it. Slowly, she mentally prepared herself for the rejection but what she hear had taken her by surprise.

Romeo clapped his hand. The loud slap between the two hands reverberated through the guild halls. Everyone had their eyes widen. So large that it could have popped out any second by now.

"LISANNA-NEE! WELCOME BACK!" shouted the crying and gleeful Romeo.

Lisanna's breathing stopped for a second.

One by one the chairs clattered as they dropped to the ground. The Fairy Tail guild members stood up as they started to clap and cheer at Lisanna. Each member remarked and shouted in unison.

"We knew you would return Lisanna!"

"Our old Lisanna is back!"

Cheers erupted. Natsu said nothing but watched the scene with one of his most heart warming smiles.

Lucy smiled as she clapped with the rest of the guild. But her dragon eyes always took her towards the sight of Natsu smiling.

Lucy smiled more as she saw Natsu smiling. Lisanna noticed this. She broke into tears.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears.

Tears of joy. With her normal personality and attitude back, she finally learnt to accept this two true couples. Lisanna was about to stand up and walk away from the guild but as she stood up, a hand took her's. At the contact, a sense of tingles and warmth spread across her body.

Lisanna looked up and saw...

**LUCY P.O.V**

I saw Natsu grinning like an idiot. I could help but smile as well. I guess his grin really is contagious. I walked up. I could feel Lisanna looking at me but I shook that off as my cupid instincts told me that Lisanna will find her one true love tonight.

Good Luck Lisanna...

I walked up towards Natsu who leaned towards the wall with one of his leg up on the wall while the other supported his body.

My heart cringed and my hand started to sweat as he finally noticed me and winked me.

The closer I got to him, I looked up and down at him. His attire was different to his usual one. It was a more sophisticated one but suited Natsu perfectly.

He does like hot.

My eyes widen.

Inside my head was breaking down. Cogs exploded and the machinery went haywire.

**[A/N: This will be Lucy's conscious.]**

Lucy #1 : NO LUCY! He betrayed you! If you fall for him, he will betray you again.

Lucy #2 : But Lucy! That was because of the prophecy. It wasn't the poor boy's fault.

Lucy #3 : He is just trying to act innocent. Pppfft. Beat him up to pulp.

Lucy #4 : He looks so handsome.

Lucy #5 : Meow?

**[A/N: Conscious stopped talking.]**

I shook my head and walked towards Natsu with every step that I took, creaking the wood boards.

"Hey Luce! You seemed to be checking me out. You're not falling for me are you?"

My face turned red with every word.

**[A/N: Conscious starts talking.]**

Lucy #1 : No no no. Lucy. He betrayed you!

Lucy #2 : He's right. You were checking on him~

Lucy #3 : That despicable fool! Trying to make me blush!

Lucy #4 : Make him yours before someone else takes him!

**[A/N: Conscious stops talking.]**

Finally regaining my posture, I grinned as I came back with a great comeback.

"No way! Me fall for you? I still don't trust you yet and I like someone else.", I spat out.

Natsu's face depicted that he was shocked and hurt.

"WHAT?", he screamed out loud with his hands out.

Everyone looked at us. I clasped my hand on my ears and his voice rang through my eardrums deafening me.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by a loud thump.

I looked towards the guild door and saw six shadows.

"Oi! How come Fairy Tail is so loud? I can't believe I'm joining this guild." shouted one of the shadows.

"Shut it." said another shadow.

Yukino gasped and dropped her glass of champagne as she recognised the voice.

**YUKINO P.O.V**

I recognise this voice...Its...

**FIN~**

**Cliffhanger! :)**

**Anyways...I don't want to be mean so minna, please choose who you want Lisanna to pair up with? Oh and review please!**

**Until next time,**

**SecretMindOtaku7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna**

**Okay so I updated! Yay! Sorry for the short chapter but I am very short on schedule. Please understand guys. Oh and today is my birthday as well as Chinese New Year! ^o^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone in the guild stared at them with wide eyes as the shadows emerged from the shadows.

The shortest figure stepped no...skipped out first.

Slowly she took her hood off.

.

.

.

.

"Tadiama minna-san~", shouted a bright and cheery Wendy Marvell. Her blue hair flapped up and down as she jumped in happiness.

The guild was silent. The loud shout affected the guild to become dead quiet.

The next shadow came out and the next which revealed to be Gajeel, Metalicana and Grandine.

Everyone was silent knowing that the only two shadow figures didn't reveal themselves yet.

"Ehem!", fake coughed Grandine as she waited impatiently for the other two to reveal themselves.

Figure with blonde hair sticking out, 'tched' as the other figure slowly took his hood off.

Yukino widen her eyes as both of the figures took their hood off.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

The whole guild gasped.

There standing was the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

Sting was a towering 189 centimeter while Rogue was 187 centimeter.

They haven't changed a bit except for their height.

The whole guild except for Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Natsumi, Grandine, Master, Igneel, Metalicana, Lisanna and Mirajane booed them.

The boo(s) echoed through the guild halls.

Rogue felt panick in his chest fearing that he may not be accepted in Fairy Tail after what he did but his face had no expressions.

While Sting was furious. Sure he knew he did a lot of horrible things to Fairy Tail but he just couldn't stand it after being abandoned by Sabertooth (Minerva).

Grandine stood quietly observing the guild.

Metalicana just shook his head while Gajeel ran to with Levy who was shocked but wasn't boo(ing). (A/N Awwwww)

Wendy who was watching, looked at Fairy Tail with confusion and slight disappointment.

After a while of boo(ing), Wendy just couldn't take it anymore.

**"MINNA-SAN! PLEASE SHUSH AND ACCEPT THEM! THEY CHANGED SO PLEASE STOP!"**, screamed Wendy on the top of her voice.

The whole guild was quiet at her outburst while Lucy just smirked.

"You've grown Wendy into a fine dependent girl.", thought Lucy with a sincere and kind smile.

Natsu spotted it and smiled as well.

The whole guild was quiet at Wendy's outburst. Sting had a shocked look on his face while Rogue's was filled with kindness.

"Wendy...", whispered Romeo who looked at Wendy with concern and couldn't help but feel jealous that Wendy was defending them and not him. (A/N: Awww~ Young love)

**FIN~**

**So this is the spoiler and official sequel. Some people may not have read the sequel so I just added it to Invisible. But this is the official sequel.**

**Review please~**

**Until next time,**  
**SecretMindOtaku 7**


End file.
